Scary Smosh
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: The Smosh crew decides to sit around the table, and tell their own ghost stories...stories where they encountered the paranormal either in their child hood, or recently...come and listen
1. Ian's story: Haunted doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, so...I don't know why I just randomly thought of this...but I did, lol anyway, if this gives you nightmares, I'm sorry but hey tell me what paranormal experiences you've had, go on XD**

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome to another episode of Ian is bored, now tonight being Halloween, we decided to do something fun, and tell you our own personal, paranormal experiences. We're each going to tell five different stories, going around in a circle, that means theres going to be 30 stories in total, one for each night in October before Halloween."

Excplained Ian, before pointing the camera at the table, where Anthony, Mari, Joven, Laserorn and Sohinki were sitting.

"W're also going to get severe nightmares but hey," Said Lasercorn shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't get scared easily." Said Sohinki, the others chuckled and rolled their eyes. Anthony lit the candles in the middle of the table, before turning on the lights setting the mood. Ian set the camera down, and pointed it at himself.

"Ok, I'll go first...this happened when I was around, ten, my sister got this talking, barbie doll...and it was extremely creepy. At the time, we lived in another house, and the way it was set up, was that there was the living room.." Ian paused, trying to remember the layout of the house...

" you went through a door, right across was the bathroom, and when you turned right there were the bedrooms, but when you turned left, there was the kitchen and the dining room, so you literally had to pass the living room to get anywhere. my sister kept her dolls and other toys in the living room, because we shared a room, and she wanted her stuff away from mine...anyway, the doll was...it looked like a normal barbie doll, I mean my sister took really good care of that thing..."

"But?" Said Mari, expecting there to be a but.

"Whenever I was around...like ok, you pressed the button and it would talk, obviously, one time I was in the house alone, my sister was next door, and my parent were at the store. So I went over to the doll, and when I pressed the button...it actually said "Hi Ian"..."

The room became silent...the others all looked up at Ian, a small shiver crawled up Ian's spine.

"Are you sure your sister didn't record anything?" Asked Joven, Ian shook his head.

"Nope, it couldn't record...I thought I was just hearing things...so I pressed it again and it said, "I like you Ian..." I pressed it again, and again to see if I was hearing it right...but it kept going, ' I wanna marry you Ian...you're mine Ian...' over and over, oh god I have goosebumps just thinking about it." Said Ian, rubbing his arms, he had blocked the doll from his mind...

He was just greatful the thing was long gone...the others were very uneasy, still...it was Halloween right? and these were just stories...right?

" I dropped the doll, and ran to my room, locked the door, and hid under my bed. When everybody got home, I told them what happened, and I tried to show them with the doll...but when I pressed it, it was just the normal things barbies usually said..." Ian sighed and shook his head.

"when we moved, my sister misplaced it...I don't even know where it is...well, thats mine." Said Ian, he looked up as Anthony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and offered him a small smile...he and Ian were best friends, but Ian had never told him about that before...then again, he hadn't told anyone about what had happened to him either...

Ian smiled back, he felt a small weight lifted off of his chest, the thing was gone...probably buried or something, and he was never going to see it again.

"My turn." Said Anthony, taking the camera and pointing it at himself.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter will be Anthony's story, whats your story? go ahead and tell me XD**


	2. Anthony's story: Ouija Board

**Discaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, faves and follows and I'm so glad you like this story. I love the horror genre, specifically the ones with ghosts and the Supernatural, infact Supernatural is one of my favorite T.v. Shows...I don't really like the Slasher subgenre though...it really depends on the "plot" and how interesting it sounds.**

**Anyway, my aunt actually did use a Ouija board, and while what happened to Anthony didn't happen to her it was still very creepy. Anyway, I don't condone the use of Ouija boards, I really do think that bad things can happen. And if you're going to use one, please be cautious...**

**You never know what will awnser you from the other side...**

* * *

"Ok, well one day, when I was sixteen or seventeen, my brothers and I were cleaning the garage. And we found a Ouija board, we all thought it was just some game at the time and decided to play...thats when things got weird..." Said Anthony, he remembered that time like it had happened yesterday...he sighed and continued...

"Well, we asked it random questions...generic ones like who are you, where are you from...that type of thing...when Kevin randomly asked it, 'Is there someone here you don't like?', he was trying to scare Matt...but it backfired, and he screamed because these claw marks appeared on his back." Explained Anthony, the others gulped...eyes wide open...

"We went and got Kevin help, they were just scratches..." Anthony shook his head, before clearing his throat.

"He was fine after that...but, I kept on talking to the board, soon I didn't eat or drink as much as I used to...and I couldn't sleep, because I'd hear voices calling out my name...and weird bumps sometimes...but I didn't stop, I couldn't." Replied Anthony, Ian looked down, he remembered those weeks...

Those weeks when Anthony had been pretty much closed off and he had this dark, almost evil look in his eyes at times...

"I actually tried to get Ian to try it." Anthony looked up at Ian.

"I'll tell you guys about that experience when it comes to my turn again." Said Ian, looking at the camera, Anthony chuckled before continuing.

"Anyway, then the blackouts started happening, it felt..." Anthony paused for abit trying to find a way to describe it.

"It felt like I wasn't in control of my own body, like there was something, inside of me...it got to the point where I would black out alot, and soon I started hurting people...and I didn't even know I was doing it..." Anthony stopped and looked down, beside him, Ian placed a hand on his shoulder...just as Anthony had done earlier...and Mari gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, one day, I was at home...and I blacked out...when I woke up, I saw my mom looking afraid of me, and my fist was raised up, and Matt was hiding behind her...they looked so scared, so I just stopped and burned the ouija board, after breaking it in half...I get nightmares from time to time but...not as much as before... and I'm not crazy or anything...I wonder how many people are gonna look at me different now?" He joked trying to lighten up the mood...

"Is that why you objected to us playing the ouija?" Asked Sohinki, he had suggested playing the ouija board for the episode, and having some good Halloween fun...Joven and Anthony had immediately said no. Joven he'd understood, being a paranormal investigator, Joven probably knew what he was talking about when it came to that.

Now however, Anthony's story really, really made him consider never touching one again.

"Yeah, when you mess with something like that...you don't forget it, so if any of you who are watching want to play with one of those...don't, its not a game...trust me." Said Anthony, although he knew many people wouldn't listen... he moved the camera to look at Mari.

"Ok Mari, lets here some Japanese ghost stories." He teased, Mari cast him a mock glare before shifting and turning to the camera

* * *

**Next time, Mari's story so, tell me yours have you ever had an experience with the paranormal?**


	3. Mari's story: Kuchisake-onna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor** **anyone associated with them.**

**Thanks for your faves, reviews and follows they mean so much to me.**

**Q/A TIME!**

**Gopottergo111- Yay, do you prefer Dean, Sam, or Cas? Also, the season feinale was really interesting. Although I wish they'd Dean wouldn't be put through an emotional rollercoaster every season finale. Also, I'm going to guess a murder happened in the apartment you used to live in...I'm guessing.**

**Katie- Not to worry, it will and I picked a really good spirit. **

**Ok, lets start...also I saw Mama an hour ago, and I loved it XD**

* * *

"Ok, to understand my story, I have to start off with an old Japanese tale, about the Kuchisake-onna, or in english the slit-mouthed woman." Explained Mari, the guys 'oohed' their attention having been caught.

"So, the way my Ouji-san, or grandpa would tell it was that a long time ago. A samurai had a beautiful wife, but the samurai was both a drunk and really jealous. One day, he saw another man looking at his wife and became really angry. So he dragged his wife into the house, grabbed his sword and sliced her mouth from ear to ear, telling her

'Who will find you beautiful now?' before killing her." The guys refrained themselves from making a joke about the Joker, that woul've killed the mood. And they could tell Mari was abit greatful as well.

"Wait, how old were you when your grandpa told you this story?" Asked Joven curiously, Mari smiled and loked away.

"Nine...my grandpa used to tell me stories like this all the time, but this is one of the ones I remember the most...you will hear why soon. Anyway, the woman became the Kuchisake-onna, or the 'slit-mouthed woman' . Now in Japan, its common for people to wear surgical masks, when their sick in public because they don't want to spread their germs. So, she appears, to little kids mostly, with long dark hair, and wearing a surgical mask.

And, she asks you ' Am I beautiful?' if you say yes, she takes off her mask revealing her mouth and asks, 'Do I look beautiful now?' The legend varies from there, but in the version I heard... if you say yes, she slits your mouth...and kills you, if you say no, she kills you, if you try to run...she kills you." Explained Mari.

"Then how're you supposed to get away from her, if you're dead no matter what?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Some versions have it that if you say ' you look average she gets confused and you can run away, or she gives you candy. one or the other, but my grandpa said that there is no stopping her...now, my story is...when I was a kid, I'd visit my grandparents in Japan...and when I was nine...I saw the Kuchisake-onna."

The guys' eyes widened, Mari nodded...but if that was true, how was she still alive?

" My grandparents are very spiritual, they have protective runes and small shrines around their property to ward off evil spirits. I wasn't allowed to go outside after dark, because supposedly that was when the dark spirits came out. I usually played with the neighborhood kids, until it started getting dark and my grandparents would tell me to get back in. But this time, I snuck out with my friends...we were playing outside when a woman came up to us..."

Mari stopped and turned away for a second before looking back.

"She had long dark hair, and was wearing a surgical mask...her eyes were just...white, and she asked us if we thought she was pretty...we told her yes...and she took off the mask...she was the Kuchisake-onna...my friend screamed and ran...she stood there focused on me...guess one way is to use your friend as a distraction." She said bitterly, she sighed and continued.

"I couldn't move because I was so scared...she reached out to grab me, when my grandpa yanked me back behind him and did this weird incantation thing while holding up a peice of paper, with protective characters on it...and she was gone. After that...I'd always see her after dark, outside my grandparents' house...staring at me through the windows...she mostly goes after children, but even well into my teenage years, I still saw her..."

The guys noticed how her demeanor had changed, she shifted slightly and looked up at the window for a split second before looking down.

" I'm afraid of walking down the streets at night, because I'm afraid that even though I'm not a kid anymore...even though I'm in America...I'm still the one that got away...and..." Mari stopped and bit her lip, beside her, Anthony wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. Mari sighed and hugged him back before sniffling.

"I'm sorry, that was...I'm sorry." She replied, wiping her eyes, Sohinki placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't be." He replied, before smiling at her, she smiled back at him...her heartbeat accelerated, and she was glad he couldn't see her blushing thanks to the light of the candles.

"Thanks...um...your turn." She said softly, as she faced the camera towards him.

* * *

**Next is Sohinki's story, tell me yours XD, I love hearinng other people's stories**


	4. Sohinki's story : Black Eyed Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, heres Sohinki's story, and , the way his old elementary school is set up, is exactly how one of my old elementary schools was set up (I moved around alot) and the hallway is exactly how this was...and remember this was in 4th grade, so...yeah...**

**and Gopotter111, Bobby's one of my fave characters too XD**

* * *

" Ok, so, when I was in fourth grade, my elementary school was weirdly set up. It was a big square, area, and on three sides, were the main buildings with the fence, on the last side. the buildings had doors, so we could go in through the back of the classroom, out to the playground for recess. But there was another door that led out to the hallway." Explained Sohinki, the others nodded and listened intently.

"The Hallway was really creepy, it was completely dark, the only light came from this one window on the ceiling, and the light of the entrance, wich was all the way at the end of the hall, so it didn't really reach very far. I was a hall moniter, so it was my job to wander the hallway, and make sure everyone was inside..." Sohinki paused for a second to catch his breath.

"So, this one day, I'm walking down the hallway, and I see someone standing under the skylight, their back is turned to towards me, so it gives them a wierd, creepy look, so I go over and call out to them...and the kid stands there... ignoring me. I walked closer, getting more and more creeped out. Until finally...he turns around..." Sohinki paused again.

He felt a cold chill run down his spine, remembering that.

"And his skin is chalk white...and his eyes are pure black... I stood there completely freaked out, so I turned and tried to one, when he grabbed my arm. I tried to get away, but he just stood there smiling, and holding my arm really tightly. "

Mari gently placed a hand on Sohinki's shoulder for comfort, when she noticed his arm shaking.

"He said 'Come play with us Matt...' like in the Shining...but, more kids popped up, their eyes were black just like his, I screamed and got my arm free, and ran out of there...I tried to tell a teacher, but they didn't believe me." He replied, before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I stopped being a hall moniter, and refused to go down the hallways again...even now, I freak out in dark hallways sometimes, and why I try to never stay at work too long..." He explained, Mari smiled sympathetically...he smiled back and sighed before turning the camera towards Joven.

"Ok, Ghost hunter, lets hear a story." He joked, the others chuckled.

Joven smirked and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Up next, Joven's story, whats yours ?**


	5. Joven's story: Haunted Orphanage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**So glad you guys like it ! Thanks for your reviews, faves and follows, they mean alot to me :D Also, Joven being a paranormal investigator there's dozens of stuff I can use. Unfortunately though, he's only told us of two experiences, but if you guys know of more then tell me XD, but for now theres this one, I made up :D**

* * *

"Ok, so being a paranormal investigator for eight years, I've seen some strange things...I remember there was this one case we did. Where it was basically an old abandoned house, but neighbors supposedly kept on seeing children in the windows. It turns out the house, was once an orphanage in the late 1800's, back when those were very common." He explained, the others once again listened intently.

" Now one of the things I was taught was, when a body hasn't been properly buried, and especially if the person died in a horrible way, or did something horrible during their lifetime. They can't crossover to the otherside, and are doomed to repeat the last moments of their life over and over again...because their energy is still tied to that specific place.

The house we went to, we did an E.V.P session which is basically, trying to capture evidence through sound...and we were asking all of these questions. And immediately, this huge, wave of deppression hit us and we felt so...lonely, and just hopeless...when we listened to the E.V.P. there was this faint little girl's voice going...

'Help...under...under...we can't see...its so dark"

Immediately the room grew colder, as chills crawled down everyones spines.

"We went downstairs to the cellar, and we saw a human skull...then I felt something go behind me and run their fingernails down my back...when we looked, I had clawmarks, right on my back." The others winced, while Joven kept going.

"We did another EVP, and asked who was in here and I asked, 'why did you scratch me?' and when we went back and listened to the audio, it was quiet, until it got to my question, whoever or whatever it was said...'You found them'

we went back in the cellar, and Martha, one of the camera people, fell to the ground, and began having what we thought was a seizure...she was screaming, when we got her out of there...she said she had visions of a woman, whipping her and scratching at her face with these really sharp fingernails. We got out of there and did some research on the house.

It turned out, that the home once belonged to Sarah and Mason Wilken, who took in the children of the orphanage, and basically took care of them...but it seemed like Sarah crawled out of Grimm's fairytale, because she was growing jealous with each passing year, of the girls' beauty. So, she'd abuse the girls under her care, murder them and bury them under the cellar."

"Oh my god." Said Ian, completely horrified, just as the others were.

"Did...did you ever go back?" Asked Lasercorn, Joven shook his head.

"Nope, the house mysteriously burned to the ground...so I think Sarah Wilken wanted to take her secret and leave it buried." Said Joven, Anthony, rubbed his arm feeling goosebumps. Joven cleared his throat and pointed the camera at Lasercorn.

"Ok Lasercorn, your turn."

* * *

**Up next Lasercorn's story, whats yours? XD**


	6. Lasercorn's story : Japanese ghost girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them.**

**k guys, here is Lasercorn's story, and its not technically a childhood tale or something that happened when he was a teen. But I still think its fairly creepy, and I hope you will too, also I like reading your guys' experiences, I think their really interesting.**

**Well, my story is...a few weeks ago, I was staying in the house home alone, doing something on the coumputer. And then I hear this loud crashing sound, I go out to check...and theres nothing there...no one got in the house, nothing fell...so I went back to my room...but yeah.**

* * *

" Ok, so a week ago, it was 5 in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to head to the office early, it was empty because y'know no one gets in until 6 or 7. So, I settled down, and started playing a few games. When I saw a shadow pass through one of the doorways. At first I thought maybe its just Wes or someone else...when I saw this little girl." Said Lasercorn, the others tilted their heads to the side curopusly.

" She looked like those asian ghost girls, in the japanese horror movies, white dress, long stringy dark hair...but...she looked like you." Said Lasercorn, looking up at Mari. Mari knitted her brow, and looked at him strangely.

"Are you saying, that beca-"

"No, like she looked like a kid version of you, she looked really scared too...she walked away, and when I followed her...there was this woman there..."

Mari's eyes widened.

" Was it the Kuchisake onna?" She asked, Lasercorn shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure...I didn't get a good look at her face, the little girl looked up at me...almost like she was begging for help before the woman grabbed her and disappeared...then I kept on hearing whispering...and I heard our names...I went and decided to look around...and I saw the woman again...this time I did see her...and she pushed me back against the wall...and I felt something sharp against my neck...I saw her face...and she did have the scars,"

Mari shrank back in her seat, and hugged herself, Lasercorn cleared his throat, and avoided her gaze.

"But, she disappeared, when I heard Joven and Sohinki coming in..."

"Thats why you were on the floor that day." Said Sohinki, Mari sighed.

"Ok, question, are you sure this wasn't some other ghost that you saw?" Asked Ian, noticing how uncomfortable Mari was, and wanting her to feel better. Lasercorn cleared his throat and nodded...he knew what he saw...it had been the woman in Mari's story...but the little girl...why was the little girl there?

"Um your turn again, tell us what it was like with the Ouija." Said Lasercorn, pointing the camera back at Ian.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think...who do you think is the little girl? and why do you think she's there? Also, up next is Ian's experience with the Ouija...tell me your story XD**


	7. Ian's story: Possession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok guys, heres Ian's Ouija experience, also, Vidcon Adventurtes is no longer up for adoption, and will now be written by Fan Girl V. 2.0., sorry the story bounces around so much, but yeah she's an amazing writer, so I hope you'll check her out, and check out her other stories too XD**

**Anyway, lets start**

* * *

"Ok, so, when Anthony was using the board, he became different...like there were these times, when he'd look almost evil. And, when he invited me to play the Ouija board, I wasn't really sure at first...but I thought it was just a game, and I wanted to know why he was acting so strangely. So I started playing...and it was like Anthony was under a trance...he didn't move...he didn't speak...he just kept on playing, and I kept on hearing this voice in the back of my mind...

It kept on telling me all this horrible stuff, like I was going to die, how it was going to kill me, and my family, and just all this evil stuff...now I'm not psychic...I don't usually get weird feelings, unless something's really dangerous, but that day...while I was playing...I saw this weird black smoke behind Anthony, and it was coming towards me...

But I couldn't move...I tried to get up, but it just kept on getting closer...and closer, until finally, I was on the ground, flat on my back...and my arms, tried to move by themselves, it was like I was...possessed." He looked up at Joven, their resident paranormal investigator.

"Was I?" He asked, Joven cleared his throat.

" Well, not yet...Anthony showed some signs of possession, the blackouts, the hurting people while in the blackouts, the voices...but, its possible that from what you're describing , you have some spiritual sensitivity that allowed whatever was there to enter your body, and you were able to be possessed...just not for a long while, because whatever it was, was already possessing Anthony" He explained, a cold shiver ran down Ian's spine as he continued.

" Well, I felt the thing...whatever it was, it was inside of me and I could feel just this dark feeling of anger and hate...I wanted to hurt people...I sat up, and Anthony looked up having gotten out of the trance...or whatever...and he asked me whay my eyes look so weird...what was wrong with me... but I remember just pushing him up against the wall by his neck... the voice just kept on telling me to break his neck."

Anthony shifted in his seat, before looking up at Ian...he remembered how...evil Ian had looked, how his blue eyes were just pitch black...and demonic looking

"I stopped when I started feeling something roll down my hand...I had grabbed him so hard, that one of my fingernails, had actually dug into his skin and made him bleed."

He looked at Anthony apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that by the way," He said sincerely,

"Its fine, you didn't know what you were doing at the time." Said Anthony, although he remembered the sketch they did where Anthony was "possessed" but it was actually hiccups...how hard had that been for Ian? he wondered...Ian sighed and cleared his throat.

" I pulled my hand back, and I looked back at the Ouija board...it was justsitting there, and felt this...evil, dark, aura around it...like there was something really bad and sinister about it. So...I just got out of ther without another word...so, yeah if you guys are ging to mess around with Ouija Boards...don't, it shouldn't even be marketed as a game. Because, its something that really, really messes you up." He replied.

" Do you get nightmares, like were there any lasting effects?" Asked Sohinki, remembering how Anthony had said that he got nightmares at times.

" Sometimes, I do get nightmares..." He replied, before clearing his throat again and pointing it at Anthony

* * *

**And that was Ian's experience with the Ouija Board, and I wonder have any of you ever had an experience with a Ouija? up next is Anthony, with an interesting story, cya next time**


	8. Anthony's story: Imaginary friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, **

**anyway, here we go, with Anthony's story...and some of this is based on personal experience, I never had am imaginary friend but at night...I do feel like someone pokes me...**

* * *

"Ok, so when I was five, I had an imaginary friend...not that bad right? Well, at first it wasn't. We used to play together almost all the time, and at the time I didn't have any other friends because I was so shy...but things started getting really, really weird...

Sometimes at night, he would touch me, not inappropriately, but he'd poke my back, or tickle me. I'd tell him to stop, and he'd slap me...it got to the point where I was afraid to sleep by myself. But, my step-dad at the time, didn't want me in my parent's bedroom...so I would stay up...or at least try to...

and he'd do things that...scared the crap out of me, like this one time he got really mad...I forgot why, but he made all of the doors just slam shut and open..., and my mom thought I was doing it.

Even when I tried to tell her it wasn't me she didn't believe me...soon, he was just doing all sorts of horrible stuff, and when I tried to defend myself, my mom didn't believe that I wasn't the one doing it..." Anthony looked down at the ground, before continuing.

"So, one day...my mom was cooking and she began having a panic attack...all I remember her saying was we have to get out of the house, we have to get out. So, we moved to another house and I never saw my "friend again...I don't know what happened to my mom to make her have that attack.

I asked her, and she said she didn't know...to this day we still don't know..." Said Anthony, a shiver crawled up their spines... as Anthony pointed the camera at Mari...Ian placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder and smiled comfortingly...Anthony smiled back.

He was just greatful it was over.


	9. Mari's story: Nure-onna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Sorry for the late update, I had to think of what exactly Mari's next story would ...yeah.**

* * *

"This next story, involves another Japanese spirit called the Nure-onna. She has the upperbody of a beautiful woman, and the lower half of a snake. She sits by the river's edge holding a baby, while washing her hair, and she'll ask you to help her...but the minute you grab the baby...it sticks to your hands, turning you into a stone and weighing you down. Then Nure-onna reveals her true form, and sucks away all moisture from your body." Explained Mari, the guys looked at her curiously.

"Did you see her too?" Asked Lasercorn.

"Yup, see my grandpa and I were walking alog the forest near their house, they don't live in the city, but in the countryside. So, we'd go in and take small hikes. So, we were walking when I saw a woman sitting by the river's edge...holding a baby.

Again, my grandpa is really spiritual, so he has a lot of legends, and has even claimed to see some of these spirits. So, he grabbed my hand and we walked away...I asked him why, and then he told me about the Nure-onna. later, rumour spread around the tiny town, that a man had been found by the river...his fluids sucked out." She replied, the guys cleared their throats.

"Does she go after you too?" Asked Ian, Mari shook her head.

"No, if you're lucky enough to escape her...she lets you be, its the ones who fall for her plan she usually goes after. " She explained.

"Are there any friendly Japanese spirits?" Asked Joven,

"A few..in fact this...I'll tell you when its my turn again." She replied, with a mischievous smile. The guys looked at her warily, making her giggle and point the camera at Sohinki.

" How many spirits have you seen?" Asked Sohinki, Mari paused for a second.

"Well, obviously, theres Kuchisake-onna, Nure-onna...and a few more, all usually happened when I was at my grandparents' house...thats weird." She replied wistfully, before shaking her head.


	10. Sohinki's story: Goatman

**Disclaimer; I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, sorry this was updated so late...on the plus side, it is nighttime, so its perfect, to read scary stories XD anyway, thanks to Creek Grrl, for helping me come up with Sohinki's story. You're awesome!**

* * *

"Ok, so this one...isn't really about a ghost, but it does contain a supernatural entity...it happened when I was around fourteen, and my girlfriend and I were going on our first date." Said Sohinki, He was greatful none of the others had made a joke. And were listening patiently.

"So, it was a friday night, and my friend let me borrow his car, so I could take her out, we went to the movies, and went out to eat...later she told me, that she wanted to go...all the way." He blushed and chuckled as the others oohed and wolf whistled in response.

"Now, the nearest place for privacy, was Honeymoon Point, which was pretty much, where you went to...just like in all of those cliche teen movies, but there was a rumor that it was also home to Goatman...you can laugh at his name. But legend has it, that a long time ago, he was a scientist who would experiment on goats...until one day it went horribly wrong.

No one knows just why he preys on teens, but all I know is he exists...according to legend, he drags the teens out of their car...and takes them to his lair, never to be seen again.

Anyway, so my girlfriend and I, did what teenagers do in every single horror movie and ignored the warnings and went anyway." He explained making the others groan.

" So, you broke one of the most basic of horror movie rules...and lived." Said Lasercorn, Sohinki nodded.

" Yup, anyway, so we went up there and we decide to get it on...when we hear something...so we stop and look around, theres nothing there...I slowly rolled my window down, trying to see what it was...when I see a goat's head in the shadows...and I knew. I rolled the window back up, and struggled to get back to the front seat.

The thing mst've seen me spot it, so it ran towards the car, and let out this...this big roar that sent chills down my spine. Finally I was able to start the car...and I drove...the thing chased after us, and my grirlfriend screamed as it banged on the trunk a few times before finally, we were able to outrun it...she broke up with me after that." He replied, the others looked at him sympathetically.

"I also, had to pay my friend back for the damage that thing did...and I never went back up there again...I think its still up there though." He replied, before pointing the camera at Joven.

* * *

**Up next another of Joven's ghost adventures, tell me yours XD**


	11. Joven's story: Voices in the Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**HEY GUYS, so, heres Joven, with one of his ghost adventures XD, I hope you guys like t and don't be afraid to tell me your story. I love reading them xD.**

* * *

" I do remember this one time, I had just finished doing a vlog for my channel. Telling my subscribers, and basically anyone who watches my videos, about my experiences hunting ghosts. And, it was midnight, I was alone in the office, and I saw a shadow pass by the doorway. At first I thought it was just nerves, because I was talking about that sort of stuff.

So, I turned off the systems and got my stuff, after finishing what I needed to do. And...I swear, I heard a giggling sound...

it sounded really faint, and high pitched...I stopped and looked around, nothing...so I left, and the next night I came back this time with an e.v.p. machine." He explained,

"So thats what that thing was, I was wondering why you brought it." Said Sohinki, Joven nodded and continued.

"So, I stayed behind after midnight again, and basically walked back to where I heard the giggling. I asked it questions, like who are you, what are you doing here that stuff...and then, I asked are you friendly? And...just this overwhelming feeling of sadness,anger,and just all of these negative emotions hit me.

So, I went back to the office...and I listened to the e.v.p...and there was this one voice...it was so faint...

it kept on saying..'.help...turn back...help...go home...help' and then there was a clawing sound, sort of like it was coming from inside the walls...the voice kept on asking for help, and scratching at whatever it was scratching at...then when it came to my last question...are you friendly...the scratching stopped...and it was this creepy laugh.

And, the laugh at first was highpitched like the little girl...until it started getting deeper...and deeper until it sounded like a woman, and she just laughed and laughed, like she was going insane...and I heard crying...like several kids crying...it gives me chills just thinking about it..., and then it stopped...I never did anything like that again." He explained, a cold shiver ran down everyones spines.

" Has anyone else had bad experiences, at there?" Asked Anthony curiously, Lasercorn, Joven, Sohinki, Mari, and Ian raised their hands. The building was fairly large, not only did they film the Smosh videos there, they filmed and edited the videos for Smosh Games, and they'd even done the 200th special in the building...it was also fairly old

"You haven't?" Asked Mari, Anthony shook his head in response before pausing.

"Actually, y'know what well...I'll tell you when its my turn again." He replied, before Joven pointed the camera at Lasercorn.


	12. Lasercorn's story: Body in the Cellar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with Lasercorn's story, now this particular story is based on the near ending of 'Megan is Missing.' Which many consider to be one of the most disturbing horror movies, its a found footage genre film, and its not scary up until the last 22 minutes...if you want to check it out, then its on Netflix, or go to vodly . to**

**Ok, lets START**

* * *

"When I was eight years old, we moved to this old house...and it had a wine cellar, I remember when I first went down there...I felt sick to my stomach, and when I tried to tell my parents. They said oh its just nerves, but, the feeling never went away...until we finally left the cellar. Later when it was time to go to bed...I heard this faint screaming sound...It sounded like some one was getting murdered...I shrugged it off as my parents watching a horror movie or something.

And I tried to go back to sleep...in my dream, I was in the cellar, it was dark, with the exception of a few dim lights. This girl...she was screaming...she looked to be around 13, or 14...this guy was whipping her, and she was begging him to stop

Then she saw me, and was whimpering...before a scream woke me up." A cold shiver ran down the others' spines. as they tried to get that image out of their minds.

"So, when I tried to tell my parents, they just brushed me off telling me I watch too many scary movies. I went down to the cellar, and I went to the spot where I saw the girl in my dream...and there was this strange stuff there, when I asked my dad what it was. He said the realtor told him it was rust, because of how old the house was...but I knew what it really was...

When my dad walked away, he walked past this blue barrel...almost as if he couldn't see it. I went over, and tried to touch it, when something in my gut told me not to. That night...I couldn't stop thinking about the barrel..." Lasercorn paused, and seemed to stare off into space for a few seconds...remembering that night.

When Joven lightly tapped his shoulder, making him shake his head.

"Sorry, So anyway, I snuck down to the cellar...and there was the barrel, I heard whimpering and crying...like there was someone trapped in there...I went and opened it...and I screamed, because what was in the barrel...it scared me...imagine being an eight year old kid...and seeing that." He replied, the others looked at him curiously.

"Seeing what?" Asked Anthony.

"It was a body...the eyes were milky white, and her face was trapped in a permanent scream, her hair was matted, and you could see, her body was just...decaying and full of maggots, she was covered, in mud and dried blood...my parents ran down there, and it was like they couldn't see it. I kept on pointing to it, trying to show them...but they didn't believe me." Said Lasercorn sadly, before looking down at the ground.

"Finally, after weeks of living in that house, we moved because my parents couldn't really afford the payments...I reppressed the memory, at least until now."

The others gave him a sympathetic look, Ian reached over and gently gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as did Joven. He sighed, and pointed the camera at Ian...

* * *

**So, like I said, check out the movie if you haven't...but you will be disturbed, also, next Ian tells us yet another story, of something creepy that happened to him in the Smosh building...**


	13. Ian's story: Smosh building Haunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, up next we have Ian and his tale of yet, another haunting within the Smosh building. Also, I have seen Smiley, I didn't really see Tobuscus, but obviously I did see Shane and oh my god he was adorable! XD...at least until the ending, in which I felt very betrayed. Meh, anyway, lets get started.**

* * *

"Ok, so this actually happened like, when we first got the building. So, after our first few videos were a hit, and we were starting to make it big, we were looking for a studio to...y'know, make our videos abit more proffesional, we were gonna hire a camera crew and everything...and we were looking at different buildings...when we found that one.

It was a bit rundown at first, but Anthony was like 'Oh its ok, we can fix it up a little' So we were looking through it with the realtor...when this smell just hit my nose. I asked what it was, but Anthony couldn't smell it and the realtor just said 'The building is really old, so there'll be weird smells from time to time.'

So, we go up the stairs, to the office area...and I saw this weird white ball, at first I just thought it was a speck of dust...but I kept on seeing it.

I just ignored it, and kept on going...when I saw something in one of the rooms...it was a weird spot on the wall, It was black, and smelled like...sulfur, When I asked the Realtor what it was he said that he didn't know, that it had been there before.

So, when we were done, and outside...I thought I saw something looking at us through one of the windows...but when I looked again, it was gone." He explained.

"And you bought that place?" Asked Mari incredulously, looking at the two of them.

"Well, it was kind of cheap." Said Anthony, before clearing his throat sheepishly.

"It kind of was, so we asked, why it was so cheap, and the Realtor said that it was really old, and they just wanted to sell it, because no one wanted it...we were kind of confused, and I made a small joke like.

'What, did the other owners just abandon it because it was haunted or something?' And I swear, his face got really really pale...at that point we got suspicious, and we asked if it really happened. He was really nervous, but he smiled and said

' No, everything's fine, they just wanted a better building.' So, we left, very, very creeped out...and later we were talking about all of the places we went to, and the only one we could really afford...was the last one we went to, which was the building we have now.

And, when we shoot the videos, sometimes I do see, just random white specks floating around, or even feel a cold gust of wind. And sometimes I'll feel this weird presence...like, this cold...evil, almost demonic like presence. I know theres something in that building that shouldn't be in there...I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it." He replied, before pointing the camera at Anthony.

The others rubbed their arms, feeling goosebumps as well.

* * *

**And there's Ian's story, whats yours? Also, what do you think happened in the building? What other ghosts do you think lived there? Or do you think its a demon? Tell me what you think **


	14. Anthony's story: Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yes you guys were right it was a demon and, bad things happened in that building. Once this story is over, I'll do a sequel, that explores what happened in the building, and have the group investigate deeper. So, yeah, anyway here we have Anthony's story...and its slightly based off of true events, my mom did meet a fortune teller guy, who said these things to her. **

**She never saw him again, but the point still stands... ok, so here we go XD**

* * *

" So, like I said before, I didn't really have an encounter in the building...except for this one day. Earllier, last week, we were getting a few props for our latest video. We were at the mall, and I was waiting for Ian, on one of the benches they usually have in malls. He'd gone to the bathroom, so I was just waiting there with the stuff...when I saw this weird fortune teller guy.

I remembered the Ouija incident, but I kind of shrugged it off. I was trying to tell myself that, its not real, these guys are just hoaxes...so I went, and while I was waiting, decided to get my palm read.

And, the guy was doing the usual, introducing himself, and everything...and when I showed him my palm...he looked at it for a long time, and seemed to be concentrating really hard...and he had this far off look in his eyes...which I thought was really wierd.

He said, ' You and your friend have been touched by a dark spirit...I noticed it, when you first came here...come later, and I will help you and your friend...'"

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Ian, the others nodded and looked at Anthony curiously.

"I don't know, I was really creeped out, so I just didn't say anything until now, and...I never went back. But later, just as we were getting ready to film our Halloween Special, which aired that day because tonight's a thursday...I felt something really off...

I heard yelling...and I thought, theres a fight, I'll go calm them down...so, I walked towards the sound. And I stopped, when I saw a man...he was wearing a fancy suit, like the kind worn back in the 1800's. His eyes were pitch black...and I was just frozen.

I couldn't move at all, I was so scared...and slowly, I saw his eyes getting wider...his teeth were becoming sharper, and the scent of Sulfur was just overwhelming. My heart was just beating really fast, as he...it came closer and closer. My chest was starting to hurt, and I felt the room start spinning as I felt this sense of doom...it was getting hard to breathe."

"You were having a panic attack?" Asked Sohinki, worriedly, Anthony nodded and looked down. Ian, went over, and wrapped a protective arm around Anthony's shoulder. Anthony gave a small smile, and sighed...feeling calmer thanks to Ian.

"Well, this thing kept on coming closer...and closer...when I saw the little girl Lasercorn saw earlier...and she did look alot like you, as a little girl." Said Anthony, looking at Mari. Mari immediately pulled out her cellphone and after a few seconds showed a picture of a little girl.

"Like that?" She asked, showing Lasercorn and Anthony.

Anthony took the phone, his eyes widened at the younger Mari, smiling as she stood next to an old man...a strange shadow in the background, although he wouldn't bring that up...

"Yeah, just like that." He replied, Lasercorn agreed, when he saw the picture.

"Anyway, the little girl stood there...behind the demon thing...and disappeared, a few seconds later Ian came, and the demon vanished...so, if it is you...then, thanks Mari." Said Anthony, graciously, making Mari smile.

"Your welcome...you ok though?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said, pointing the camera at her.

"Now, tell us about your friendly Japanese spirit." He teased, making her smile and shake her head. She opened her mouth to speak..when one of the candles blew out...everyone sat there in silence, when Ian turned on the lights.

"So, anyone up for a bathroom break?" He asked, to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Next chapter is a short intermission, followed by Mari's story...tell me yours **


	15. Intermission and Mari's story: Yuki-onna

**Disclaimer; I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this intermission, is just going be them taking a breather, and the story Mari tells them isn't really that scary. Just thought I'd give you guys a break, from the past scares...but, next chapter...Sohinki's story, is going to be very emotional.**

**So, enjoy XD**

* * *

Ian got the camera and paused it, he'd record the rest after their little break. Although they were still shaken up, by the candle blowing out unexpectantly...

"I'm gonna...go." Said Lasercorn, getting up and going to go use the restroom. Anthony got up, and went to the kitchen to get a drink...while Mari sat there, staring at the candle that had gone out. Joven, Sohinki and Ian noted how shaken up the other three seemed...then again...they ddidn't blame their friends.

Sohinki went to go comfort Lasercorn, Ian went to go help Anthony, while Joven stayed behind to talk to Mari.

" Was it hard for you?" She asked, Joven furrowed his brows not knowing what she meant.

"Doing all that...ghost stuff, I mean...after what happened with the Kuchisake-Onna, I don't think I could ever do the stuff you did." She replied, Joven reached over and held her hand.

" It was very hard, I mean that job is dangerous, because you never know just what you may find. And there were days, when things went wrong...and I did get hurt...alot. But I stayed on because I wanted to keep doing the production...I wanted to keep doing the filming, and the working behind the scenes...the ghosts did bother me...alot." He explained.

"So if you liked it why'd you stop?" She asked curiously.

"I stopped because it was dangerous, and there was alot of risk taking...and because I was more interested in the other stuff that I told you about. But y'know...I...um...I'm glad I left, because..."

Mari looked up at him curiously, and lifted an eyebrow at his sudden nervousness.

"Because?" She asked.

"Because I got to meet you...a-all of you guys..." He replied, his face growing very flustered as he mentally scolded himself. Mari smiled up at him, and gently placed her other hand over his...they both smiled at each other...a warmth filling Mari's body.

Sohinki went over to Lasercorn in the bathroom with the door open, splashing water in his face at the sink.

"You ok?" Asked Sohinki. Lasercorn dried his face and sighed.

"No...sorry, its just...the candle thing, and then remembering the barrel...god, its like I can see her right infront of me." Said Lasercorn, his hands shaking. He looked in the mirror, and kept on imagining the girl in the barrel...her face contortes, and those milky white eyes looking up at him.

" Hey, remember what I said earlier? Mari and I can't go down dark hallways, Anthony and Ian can't touch Ouija boards...Joven...actually I'm not sure about him but...theres gotta be something...we all faced something supernatural. And we were all scarred pretty badly...but you don't have to be afraid. " Said Sohinki, placing a hand on Lasercorn's shoulder.

" We'll all get through it together..."

Lasercorn smiled and nodded at his best friend. It helped his nerves, and he felt calmer than he did before. He went back with Sohinki...both stopped when Mari placed her hand over Joven's. Lasercorn looked back at Sohinki, who looked down, he placed a hand on Sohinki's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Sohinki looked back at him, and smiled softly.

" I'm sorry...its just..nerves..." Said Anthony, as he leaned against the counter. But Ian could tell his friend was on the verge of having a panic attack. Ian went over, and gave Anthony a hug...he figured that he really deserved it. Anthony hugged Ian back, and sighed...he was definetly feeling alittle bit better.

"I'm sorry for making you play the board." Said Anthony, , as he and Ian parted.

" I didn't mean for that to happen, but...whenever I'd play it...I'd tell it stuff, and I told it about you...and...I'm so sorry." Said Anthony, Ian stopped and turned away for a split second...he was unsure of how to feel about that...but, that was over and done with, they were teens at the time...and Anthony had been under the spell of something dark.

Still, this small part of him was slightly in disbelief that his friend would sell him out like that...then again...Anthony hadn't been himself at the time.

" I'm sorry for nearly ripping your throat out...but like you said, you weren't you at the time...that thing was dark, I'm just glad you stopped and were able to get away from it before it was too late." Said Ian, his blue eyes meeting Anthony's brown ones.

"Thanks..." Said Anthony, Ian nodded...both looked back and smirked as Mari placed her hand over Joven's.

"Wanna go tease 'em?" Asked Ian, making Anthony chuckle.

" No, lets be nice this one time. and we can tease them all we want in the next Gamebang." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and shrugged his shoulders...he could deal with that.

" Ok, lets start," Said Sohinki, when they sat down again, Anthony turned the lights off and sat down. Mari cleared her throat as the camera began rolling again.

"Ok, so this is the tale of the Yuki-Onna, or ice woman. She works in the same way a succubi does, she is an ice demon, who has extremely pale skin, and wears a kimono of white...her hair is dark, though. But anyway, she is said to be the spirit of someone who perished in the snow...and she goes to lost travelers and kills them by using her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Or just leading them astray, until they die.

She preys on weak willed men, and after doing the deed...kills them, by sucking out their soul"

"I thought you said this spirit was friendly." Said Ian incredulously, making her chuckle.

"Well she was friendly to me, see in my grandparents' small village, I was around eleven. And the year before, a girl had died of frostbite, after she'd gotten lost in the snow...it was winter, and I was playing with my friends. We were on the outskirts of the village, playing in the snow...when the storm picked up. And, when I tried to run back...I got knocked out by someone. I thinkone of them through a rock or I don't know...but when I looked up...I couldn't see anything...

There was so much snow, and it was so blinding...then I saw a woman, the Yuki-Onna...and she looked like...an angel, I thought she was going to kill me like she usually does in the legend...

But I think she has a soft spot for kids...because she helped me...she took my hand, and I remember feeling something carrying me, it felt like I was flying...the next thing I knew...I was infront of my grandparents' house...they were just about to go looking for me...and yup." Said Mari, the others' eyes widened. She smiled and pointed it at Sohinki


	16. Sohinki's story: Dybbuk

**Disclaimer: I don'town Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Ok, So, heres Sohinki's story, and it is pretty emotional and also very creepy, I hope you guys like it XD Oh, and I'll be posting thw sequel story to this up later. Bascally, its the crew, as well as a few of Joven's old ghost hunting friends going to see the haunting of the Smosh building...and...yeah XD**

* * *

"The story, I'm going to tell concerns an ancient spirit, known as the Dybbuk. In Jewish folklore, the Dybbuk is an evil spirit, it will not rest until it has killed you...and long ago, when my grandmother was a little girl...she took some candy without asking, from an old aunt of hers.

Now no one in the family liked my great-great aunt, because she had a habit of being especially mean, and criticized everyone. Now my grandma, was a girl of about 6 or 7...and she saw this candy, and like all little kids decided to just take it...when her aunt caught her...she cursed my grandma...on your deathbed, the dybbuk will come and take your soul..." Sohinki paused for a second and looked down...

The sound of the Dybbuk ringing in his ears...Joven placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" My grandma was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet, I'm sure if you guys had ever met her, you'd have liked her...she probably would've liked you guys too...she used to tell me all sorts of stories about her childhood, and would tell me all sorts of other stories... I remember I was twelve... she'd had a stroke, and she was in the hospital...

I begged my parents to let me stay the night, so I could keep her company...so she wouldn't be lonely, I wanted to be there for her...and...so, they let me...and that night.

I was by her bedside...when this eery wind blew...at first I thought it was the wind blowing in through the window...when I realized, the window wasn't open...then my great-great aunt walked in...she ignored me, like she usually did. And she held out this...candy wrapper, which was one of the candies my grandma had taken she said a few words...and my grandma screamed..." The others all looked at Sohinki sympathetically, and they were sure that they'd heard his voice crack.

" She was in so much pain...I begged my great-great aunt to stop...I remember even getting on my knees...but she just pushed me away...and my grandma stopped...the heart moniter was slowly, slowly stopping...and I saw the fear in her eyes...before she died..."

Sohinki stopped and sighed, feeling a large weight on his chest...he closed his eyes not wanting to cry infront of his friends...he opened his eyes, when he felt someone wrap their arms around him. The others had gotten up, and gave him a group hug...which made him smile alittle...and made him feel alittle bit better...but not really.

"You don't have to keep going...you can stop if you want." Said Ian softly. Sohinki shook his head...even if it was painful, the story was almost over.

"After...after that...she turned to me, and with these...just evil eyes...she looked at me and said. 'And let that be a warning to you, if you cross me...if you dare to interfere again...I will do to you..what I did to her.' How do you tell a twelve year old kid that? How do you curse a six year old girl, just because she wanted some candy?" He asked, looking up at the others... almost as if maybe one of them had an explanation.

"Because there are sick people in the world...you didn't deserve it...and neither did your grandma...Its just that, your great-great aunt was..." Anthony stopped, not wanting to say anything else.

" You can say it...evil..." He replied, the others went and gave him a group hug again, which lasted for several minutes before he pointed the camera at Jovenshire

* * *

**Ok guy, that was Sohinki's story...did I scare you or make you cry, or both or none...next will be Joven's story, and hey tell me yours XD**


	17. Joven's Story: Puppet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, but the goodnews is that today's update is here yay!, also, someone suggested I do an update Frenzy for this story...um would you guys like that, or do you prefer one at a time?**

**Anyway, here we are with Joven's Story, and yes I do also enjoy the 'Killer Doll sub-genre' XD...except for Bride/Seed of Chucky since I don't really consider those horror.**

* * *

"This happened when we were investigating this house, it was owned by this old couple. Now, the couple said that their home, was no longer theirs and was now in the possession of Nathan. And they wanted him gone...we were curious about who Nathan was...so, they took on a tour of their house...and they said, we have to knock...otherwise Nathan gets cranky.

So the old man, he opened the door, and there was this ventriloquist dummy, sitting upright on the bed...and there were just all of these toys scattered around the floor, and the t.v. was staticy...now my girlfriend at the time, Julie was a paranormal investigator too...

And she was supposedly psychic, which is why she entered the feild...and when the door opened, and she saw the doll...she just immediately looked up at me, with the most scared face I've ever seen." Said Joven, before shivering.

"I can still remember that thing...it was wearing a suit, and some of the paint was chipping...its lips were just bright red, and there was something so off about it...the old man closed the door, and he told us the story, when we went to the dining room.

Apparantly, their grandson, had bought the thing on Ebay, because supposedly it was haunted. And, he gave it to them, when he swore he heard voices...and scampering...and it was like the thing would look at him...and just sit there. So, we decided to investigate, we set up cameras...we set up e.v.p's, I remember...my girlfriend and I, we were in Nathan's room.

And I was setting up the camera, while she was setting up the E.v.p...and she kept on looking back, because she felt like it was staring at her...so, she got up, and went over to it."

"And did your psychic girlfriend get a vision?" Asked Mari, she didn't believe in psychics...but after everything she'd heard tonight, and especially after the candle incident, who was she to judge?

" In a way, the minute she got infront of it...she began to convulse...she began to shake, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head...she began to scream, and held her head...I went over, and I just bolted, I took her out of that room as fast as I could.

I asked her what had happened...

and she told me that she saw the people who'd owned Nathan last...she saw blood...she saw him doing things, and blaming it on the kids...she saw horrible, horrible things that to this day, she will not tell me what she saw."

A cold chill descended on the room, as they listened to Joven's story in terror.

" I decided to just take her home, I told the other guys, that I was not letting her stay in that house, after what just happened. So, I took her to the car, and she looked at me with glassy eyes and a creepy smile...

and said...

'C'mon Joshua...lets play together...you and me...' in this cold, almost childlike voice, before humming, and rocking back and forth...I just took a few steps away from her...making her giggle, before she stopped and looked at me weirdly. and asked...

'What happened?'

I told her to stay home, after I drove her home, and I went back to the house...we watched the footage...and remember, we were in this house, alone, at night, with a possibly demonic puppet...we watched and we actually saw the doll get up..and take one step before it looked at the camera...and we just got the heck out of there.

We got in the van, and in the morning, once the sun was up, we took everything...but the camera and e.v.p. in Nathan's room was destroyed...I don't know whatever became of that puppet...I hope its burned, and I won't see it ever again." Said Joven, the others sighed...and rubbed their arms from the goosebumps.

Joven pointed the camera at Lasercorn.


	18. Lasercorn's Story: Clap-clap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the really, really late update, I hate writer's block so very,very much, anyway, don't forget to Follow me on Twitter, link is in my profile, for news on if I'm going to take another break like this or not, awnser any questions you have and more :D**

**Anyway, heres Lasercorn's Story, hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

"So, when I was a kid, my friends and I made up our own game called Clap-clap. Basically, you went to the bathroom, and you turned off all the lights. Then you said 'Clap-clap,clap along with me.' and then you clapped to see if a ghost would clap along with you.

It was just a random dumb game we played as kids, everyone was playing the pencil game, y'know the one where you hold the pencils, or the 'Bloody Mary' thing...so, we wanted to make one that was all our own.

So, we came up with 'Clap-clap' and those of you watching at home, please don't try it." Pleaded Lasercorn, although knowing the Internet.

There were going to be some people, who were going to play Clap-clap...as well as the Ouija, even though Ian and Anthony told them not to.

"Anyway, so my friends and I we'd sneak into the bathroon, and we tried to play Clap-clap, but we'd never ever get a resonse...until one day, I went into the bathroom, alone...and instead of going back to class...I turned off the lights, and played Clap-clap...when something clapped back...

At first, I didn't believe what I'd heard, and thought someone came in, or was in there with me...but when I turned on the lights...no one was there...I turned them back off and did it again...and something clapped. I saw these two white hands appear in the mirror, and clap...I ran out of there as fast as I could.

When I told my friends, they said I was probably just imagining stuff, one of them even went to the bathroom by himself, and played the game...and he screamed...

He came back with these huge, red hand prints on his face...I've never tried playing again since." Said Lasercorn, before looking down, a cold shiver rushing down his spine, when he turned the camera towads Ian.

" So, as Lasercorn said, don't play this, ok these "games" like the Ouija, 'Clap-clap', The Pencil game, etc. all of these Supernatural games are dangerous, bad things can and will happen to you. I'm saying this, because none of us, wants you guys to get hurt. So just don't do it...seriously."

Said Ian, before taking a deep breath.

* * *

**Ok guys, up next is Ian's story, tell me yours XD**

**Also, Clap-clap, is a game I just made up at the top of my head. I'm not sure if it works or not, but still please don't try it.**


	19. Ian's story: Concentrate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**CreekGrrl gave me the idea for this one and basically the next one. Now one of you guys asked what the Pencil Game was, and the Pencil game is basically getting six pencils, linking them together. and You talk to a spirit known as "Charlie."**

**Also, I won't do an update Frenzy on this story, because I like keeping the suspences and all that.**

**Anyway, again, please don't play this game, I've never tried it, but you should never try them, and if you're gonna ignore me and do it anyway...then be cautious about these types of games.**

* * *

"I've played one of those "games" before, it's called Concentrate. And the object of the game, is to find out how you're going to die. Basically, you need to people to play it, one person closes their eyes...while the other does a series of actions. While saying these verses, now after the chants, you lightly push them, just enough for them to regain their balance.

And you ask them, what color did you see? The color they awnser corresponds to their death...Red is stabbing, Blue is drowning, Yellow is poisoned, orange is burned to death in a fire, green is falling onto the grass, purple is suffocation, brown is buried alive, grey is disease, white is old age and going to hecen, and Black is old age, but going to Hell." Explained Ian, remembering this as if it was yesterday.

"Now Anthony and I were bored one day, and we tried to play the game. I remember just...being in this trance...I saw darkness at first...nothing but darkness...when this strange purple light filled my vision...and just everything was wrapped in purple...

When I woke up, and Ant asked me, whay color did I get, I told him I got purple. We didn't really think much about it...

Now I used to work at Chuck E. Cheese, and we'd trade off, every day. One day someone wore the mouse costume, then they'd give it to someone else, and basically it was a trade off. Now, that day, it was my turn to wear the costume,

And I remember it was an extremely hot day, like 100 something degrees. And, I was stuck in this costume, sweating I wanted to go and take it off for at least a few minutes. But my boss at the time, said

'No Hecox, today's a busy day, so no breaks' and oh my god it was, so not only was I being hassled by all of these little kids, but I was also dying of heat in there...I remember, it got to the point, where it got harder and harder to breathe...

Everything started to get blurry, and I saw splotches of purple everywhere...I reached for my inhaler, because I have asthma, and sometimes I get asthma attacks, when I get overheated, or out of breath...but I had it in my locker. So, I was basically, in this giant, hot, costume, basically suffocating, because of how hot I was.

Finally, I just collapsed...gasping for breath, "

Ian sighed, remembering that day.

" Next thing I knew I was in the hospital...and the doctors told me I was very lucky, any longer and I would've died of suffocation."

" I'm so sorry." Said Anthony, he'd never intentionally hurt Ian, and yet...he'd hurt his friend and almost killed him twice...even if he didn't mean to.

" Its fine, I mean I'm ok...and I survived, but don't play the game. Because you might not be so lucky..."

He pointed the camera at Anthony and smiled warmly, Anthony smiled back...at least Ian didn't hate him, even though he had every reason to.


	20. Anthony's Story: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associayed with them**

**Hey Guys, I've been really busy, and tonight I just went on a huge updating frenzy...unfortunately, I have this disease, where authors will start a story..and then they start another one...and another one...and another one, because they have so many plotbunnies. That eventually, most of their stories wind up as deadfics.**

**Anyway, here is Anthony's story. Originally, I was going to have him play a game...but lets see what you think of this.**

**Warning: There are mentions of...bad things, if y'know what I mean.**

* * *

" Well, my story is...when I was little, sometimes I would just blurt things out...and I don't know why I did it, or say that. Like this one day, I remember I was with my mom, and my grandma...we were at the store, because my grandma was trying to help my mom, overcome her fear. And then I saw a man...I don't really remember what he looked like...

I do remember just screaming though...I screamed...and screamed, my grandma, and my mom were trying to figure out what was wrong with me...they kept on saying my name, over and over...but I kept on screaming, because I saw..." Anthony paused to catch his breath, before continuing.

" I saw...another woman, we were at a grocery store...I saw the same man again...and I kept on remembering seeing the man wherever I went...the lady didn't believe me...and...and...and..." Anthony stopped, and seemed to get this far off look...

" Anthony? " Said Mari, putting a hand on his shoulder apprehensively. Anthony blinked and shook his head.

" Sorry." He replied, for a second there...he was having flashbacks, just as he'd had them that day, when he was little.

" You don't have to keep going, you can stop, anytime you want." Said Ian reassuringly. Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" It fine, The things kept on showing up...I remember walking to school...I remember being grabbed...I remember...he did something...and I remember, darkness...but it wasn't me. It's like, like it was me..because they were my memories...but it wasn't actually me." Said Anthony, not sure how else to explain it.

" You were remembering a past life...when you saw the man, something inside of you, triggered and it brought back all of those memories." Explained Joven, making a shiver crawl down Anthony's spine.

" Well, I told my mom when we got home, that...he took me away from my first mommy...and, she freaked out...really badly...can't say I blame her. This other time, I remember I was...like 14, I said saw something on t.v., I forgot what it was. But, someone on t.v. died...and I didn't even know why or when I said it...but my mom swaers I said...

'You're next'...and it scared her. That doesn't really, happen to me anymore, and the 'flashbacks' don't happen alot either." Anthony looked down at his hands...when Ian went over, and hugged him.

" You're safe though now, whatever happened...back then, its horrible...but in this lifetime...you're safe." Said Sohinki, Anthony sighed...feeling alot better.

He smiled at Mari and pointed the camera at her...she smiled and hugged him, before continuing.

* * *

**That was...extremely dark, also have you ever had, any flashbacks to a "past life?" or said some things as a kid that freaked your parents out?**


	21. Mari's Story: Teke-teke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, again sorry for the late update. And guess what, I'm going to make Ouija its own story, and making it alot more detailed. I'm also currently working on Kuchisake-onna with Creek Grrl.**

**And this one is more...sad than really scary, still**

**That being said, lets begin! XD**

* * *

" This is the tale, of Teke-teke...now, Teke-teke or, 'the girl who walks on her elbows' was once an ordinary girl, until she was run over by a train...and cut in half... she has no torso, and runs on her elbows..or hands, ...no one knows how she fell, but all that is known, is that she became a vengeful spirit.

She is called Teke-teke, because of the sound she makes, when she walks on her elbows. There's one popular story, that one day a boy saw a girl on the window...which he found odd, because it was an all boy's school...he couldn't really see below her waist though...and when she looked back at him...she lept out.

Revealing herself as Teke-teke...she used her scythe, and cut him in half, taking him as her own... now, I have seen the Teke-teke and lived."

The guys' eyes widened as they looked at Mari, seriously? two vengeful ghosts?

"How? is...she after you too?" Asked Lasercorn, Mari looked down and shook her head.

" No, because I knew her, before she became Teke-teke...when I was younger, my friend Hotaru and I used to play all the time...we'd laugh and tell jokes, we'd do just about anything really, we heard the legend of Teke-teke and we used to joke around. Teasing each other...we stopped after I told her about the Kuchisake-onna.

As we got older...Hotaru, started liking this guy...and." Mari stopped, and smiled softly.

"You should've seen the way she was around him, you could tell that she was in love with him...and..then one day, she called me crying, when we were around sixteen...she was pregnant...and...the baby was his." Her smile faded, as she cleared her throat.

" He pushed her in front of the bus, that comes into town...and she died...she was cut in half...and her baby died along with her." Mari sniffed, as tears formed in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry." Said Joven, the other guys nodded...wondering how anyone could do such a thing.

" I was at his house...I was yelling at him...I knew he'd done it, but no one believed me...because he was such a 'fine young man,'" Said Mari bitterly..

" Then we stopped when we heard a Teke-teke sound...we looked around, and the streets were empty, except for us...we heard it again...and when we turned around...I saw her...she was on her hands...her upper torso, was all that was left...and she had a scythe in her hand...

I was too scared to move...but he ran...and she ran after him...once she killed him, she looked back at me...and she had the saddest look on her face, and I realized she was crying. I asked her...

' Are you going to kill me?'

And she shook her head.

' I could never do that to my best friend...my grievance has been avenged' She told me, looking up at me with these...big, brown almost puppy like eyes...I wanted to hug her...until I remembered what she was.

'You're afraid of me?' She asked, and when I said yes...she looked shocked, and she set herself down...hid her face with her hands...and cried...she looked up at me, with tears running down her face..and screamed.

' If I scare you so much, then run away! Go! Leave me here...before I really give you a reason to fear me...the Teke-teke...'

And I did...I ran, when I turned back...she was crying again, and then she disappeared...and I never saw her again."

Mari sighed, and wiped away her tears, before sighing.

" What would you do if you saw her again?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" I'd tell her I'm so sorry...but I don't think she's forgive me...not after hurting her like that." Said Mari,

" Well, the thing about best friends though, especially really close ones...even when they're mad...when you do something that by all accounts they should hate you for. If you apologize...if you're really, sincere and talk things over...they usually understand." Said Ian, casting Anthony a look...Mari looked at him.

" Even a vengeful ghost?" She asked. Ian paused for a second.

" Well...she let you live...I think in her...heart...she still does care, she's just angry at the asshole, and...um." Ian stopped, unsure what else to say.

" Well in that case, I'd tell her I'm sorry..." Mari paused when she thought she heard a Teke-teke sound, she whirled around and looked behind her...nothing.

" You ok?" Asked Lasercorn, Mari smiled...apparantly the guys didn't hear anything...she smiled.

"_Gomenasai..." _She replied, she heard another Teke-teke sound...and the sound of something sighing...before disappearing. The guys looked at her oddly...wondering what was going on. She smiled and pointed the camera at Sohinki.


	22. Sohinki's story: The Pale Ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, sorry for pretty much abandoning this story, gah, I was updating, I got sick, and just...yeah, anyway, Fairies...I know, not very scary, and the story itself, isn't tchnically scary, but hey at least give me points for trying to make something scary out of it.**

**Anyway, I promise Joven's and Lasercorn's will be scary to make up for Mari's and Sohinki's...anywaay, lets go.**

* * *

" So, this isn't really a ghost...but again, it is paranormal...I saw a fairy once." Said Sohinki, the others looked at him oddly.

" A fairy...not as frightning, as I thought but-"

" Well thats because you guys are going off of, the popular depictions of fairies. In ancient times, and even still today, in various folklore. Fairies or The Fair folk, were not like Tinkerbell, or the Fairy Godmother type. Fairies, were creatures, who at best were tricksters, who helped humans and caused alot of mischief...At worst...their otherwordly horrors who abducted humans and did...who knows what to them." Explained Sonhinki,

The others, nodded, wondering where Sohinki was going with this...this did seem pretty interesting, and they were actually kind of curious.

" Now, this is when I was around 13, we were visiting my grandparents in their village, and we were staying at my grandpa's lodge.

It was a tiny little place, with several acres of forest surrounding it, it was private and really, isolated. So, one day I was out, playing with my grandpa's dogs...when I saw this...girl, she had long almost white hair, other than that she looked pretty normal...and, I remember she was...naked. "

The others looked at him oddly.

" Naked...in the middle of winter?" Asked Anthony.

" I thought that was wierd too, I asked her...aren't you cold?, she shook her head, and turned around...and when she did, she had these huge black, bumps on her back that looked like bruises the size of tennis balls.

She ran, and I ran off after her into the forest, after a while we stopped, in a circle made out of mushrooms. She looked back at me...and her eyes were gone from her face and were now on her hands...her fingers began to get longer and spidery, with claws sticking out...her skin got paler and paler and wings popped up from her back, that made this...this high pitched whining sound.

I saw dried blood in the thing's claws..."

Sohinki felt a cold shiver running down his spine, remembering the thing...the others, gave him a sympathetic look.

"So I ran, I ran and just ran...I could just hear the incessant whining of her wings...but the woods were getting thicker and thicker...and I saw more and more of them appearing...and I was getting tired from all the running...when I heard a buzzing sound...something rammed itself into me.

The next thing I knew, I saw this beautiful woman with green eyes...and long curly red hair...I immediately sat up, and tried to crawl away, thinking she was one of them. She laughed and shook her head, before slowly turning and showing me her wings...and she had one of them almost torn off. Thats when I put two and two together...she saved me.

I told her I was sorry, and she shook her head again...when I heard my grandpa and dad calling out for me. Only then did I see how dark it was getting. She gasped, and her wings began to buzz...and she flew off into the trees."

" Did you ever see her...or those things again?" Asked Mari.

" No, I told my grandpa about them, and he told me that...supposedly in the forests...there live two types of Fae...The Pale ones...and the High ones, The High ones like to cause mischief, and are basically tricksters, who sometimes like to wander into the village. And, sometimes they like to have fun.

The Pale ones however are really dangerous...they thrive in darkness, and eat humans...especially children, sometimes...they'll even eat The High ones...and there's an old saying...that they live under beds and in closets...and if you're bad...The Pale one will come...and they'll chew on your bones and-"

" Ok we get it, Pale ones bad High ones good." Said Ian, getting really freaked out.

" Sorry, anyway...your turn ghost whisperer" he teased pointing the camera at Joven


	23. Joven's Story: Asylum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, everything's just been so hectic. And, basically, I get distracted on the internet easily...which is bad. But yeah, I should probably hurry, because classes are going to start up soon. And, I took afternoon classes, so...we'll see.**

**Anyway, on with Jovenshire's story, and no I have not seen the Conjuring, but I want to...**

* * *

" We were investigating, this old Insane Asylum, which was said to be one of the most haunted buildings in the state. I say state, because its not as Haunted as The Waverly Hills Sanitorium. So anyway, it was this huge building, and that was where they basically housed the insane, the elderly, pregnant teenagers, the mentally challenged, the disabled, just all of society's outcasts." Explained Joven,

" Wait the elderly, pregnant teens, menatally challenged and the disabled?" Replied Ian curiously.

" Yeah, well the 1800's was a different time and era, if you weren't strong, if you looked a certain way whatever. You could be sent away, and this town had a rather dark history. So, we went, and this place was just abandoned...there were old beds, papers, graffitti, just..everything was in dissarray.

So anyway, we invited my girlfriend at the time Julie, who as I said before was psychic to take a look around. And, she said she could feel the suffering, the anger, the pain, and just all of these negative things. Later that night, we walked around the hospital and...I heard something whooping and hollering in one of the cells.

It was pitch black in there, even with my flashlight, but I heard laughter, and just sounded like this guy was having a laughing fit...I did the stupid thing and inched nearer...when the laughter stopped and I heard a huge clanging sound.

Something had dented the huge bars, and was trying to get out. We kept on hearing it laugh, and count from 1 to 6 over and over. so...we just got the heck out of that hallway, and we went to another part...where Julie said she could feel a woman was in here...that this was the place where they held the women. Specifically, the pregant teenagers.

And she said, she could hear, a girl pleading with her parents not to leave her here. We did an e.v.p. and, indeed you can here very faintly, a girl crying, begging, and screaming for someone to come back and not leave her there. We went, to another hall and we just felt so much hatred, and anger in that area.

We didn't know what was kept in there, what happened in there but it was big...and it was just, dark, and evil." Said Joven, the others having been listening in.

" The next day, we went back, reviewed the footage, and talked to the groundskeeper. We asked about the laughing ghost...and he said, that a man, who was pretty much insane was kept in there. Ho died after bashing his own head against the wall one too many times. The girl, was Sarah Morgan, the daughter of one of the town's richest men...who was disgraced, when his daughter fell pregnant out of wedlock with a paperboy.

And, left his daughter there. We also asked about the hallway, and he said that, the town's most vile people had been kept in that hall...murderers, rapists, just horrible people...and supposedly, they'd let them loose on some of the other patients...just to see what would happen." Explained Joven, the others shifted in their seats uncomfortably. And were just...horrified by what they heard.

Joven pointed the camera at Lasercorn, when two of the candles blew out once more.

Ian turned on the lights again, and cleared his throat.

" Um, break time...again." Said Ian, feeling even more creeped out than before. Once was understandable, twice was a coincidence...right?

* * *

**So, up next is another intermission, and Lasercorn's story, tell me yours XD**


	24. Intermission and Lasercorn's Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I have a really, really good excuse...I suffred from the evil writer's block, and everything has just been hectic. But, thanks to the awesome Creekgrrl, for helping me with Lasercorn's story, the intermission and Ian's story.**

**And, a new competition, come up with a villain, worse than all of the villains I've created...and I will use them in an upcoming story XD Pm me for a full list of villains, if you're interested.**

**So, Lasrcorn's story, is...more of an urban legend, and really not that scary, "the vanishing hitchhiker" But...yeah.**

* * *

The group stayed silent, unsure of what to think about thae candle going out. Anthony blinked a few times, when he heard something...a small tiny little sound...he looked back, and saw a shadow along the wall. He stood up, as it inched closer to the dark hallway, and began to follow it.

" Anthony?"

He was pulled out of his daze, by Ian placing a hand on his shoulder.

" You ok?" He asked, Anthony nodded in response, before looking back at the hallway.

" Just thought I saw something." He replied, sitting back down with Ian and the others. His head spun slightly, what if it was...no, he'd destroyed the board..that meant everything was over wasn't it? He shook his head and relit the candles. Not even listening as the others talked about what was going on, and if they hould stop or not.

" I say we keep going, its probably just a coincidence...besides, its almost over anyway, Halloween's over in a couple of hours anyway." Said Lasercorn.

" But what if its a sign...my ouji san said that during this time, the barrier between the spirit world and our world get weaker...and earlier after I told you about Teke-teke...I heard her." Said Mari, the guys immediately looked at her.

" We...we didn't hear anything." Said Sohinki.

" I saw a shadow...just now, it went in the hallway." Said Anthony, the others looked back at the hallway.

" Ok, nothing is going on...as we've learned, yes we apparantly live in a world where Ghosts, demons, fairies, whatever exist...but, we're safe...really." Said Lasercorn, he knew he was probably coming on a little strong. But it was true, the things he'd seen, and the stories told by his friends...really made him question the world they lived in.

But...but that didn't mean there were ghosts or demons in the house with them...right?

" Ok, lets just calm down and stop arguing, we'll turn off the lights, and continue, like Lasercorn said, Halloween's almost closing so the barrier should be closing up." Said Joven, the others sighed, as Ian turned off the lights. Mari and Anthony were the two most, uncomfortable right now.

Especially, when as soon as the lights turned off...he could feel someone in the shadows behind him.

" Ok Lasercorn, your turn." Said Ian softly, he turned to Anthony and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Anthony smiled back at him.

" Well, this one...is the vanishing hitchiker...and its not scary per se, but I'll let you be the judge of that. So, when I was about ten...we were coming back really late from a relative's house...we were driving along a deserted road because it was a short cut

And, we saw a girl in this white dress, we offered her a ride and she got in the back seat with me. She seemed pretty shy, so I asked her if she wanted to play with my Gameboy, just to be nice. Except it kept on blinking on and off.

She gave us her address, and we drove...she said her name was Jennifer, and she was a college student visiting her family for the holidays. She seemed nice, and normal enough, she even gave us her number incase we ever needed a baby sitter...and I did think she was cute."

Lasercorn, looked away, as the others teased him about his "ghostly crush"

" Anyway, we take her home, and we drive away...and on the radio, this newsstory pops up, about how a body, found in a ditch earlier, was identified as Jennifer, everything from her clothes, to her face...her name, she was a college student at the same college.

We just sat there in silence, because we'd seen her...we'd just given her a ride."

The others looked at Lasercorn sympathetically, feeling bad about having teased him earlier. Lasercorn sighed and pointed the camera at Ian.

* * *

**Thats Lasercorn's story, tell me yours **


	25. Ian's story: Through my eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we have Ian's story, which the lovely Creekgrrl helped me with XD, I hope you guys like it...and yeah, XD**

* * *

Ian cleared his throat, as he commenced...at least it was almost over, just one more story from each of them and the niight was over...they could forget about it...but, would they though? what would happen after tonight?

" When I was ten, I saw something that...I'm not sure if it was real or not...but, I saw a murder, only not through my eyes." Said Ian solemnly, the others looked at him in stunned silence.

" Was it like a flashback like mine was?" Asked Anthony, Ian shook his head, wondering how to explain it.

" No, when I was little, a woman had been missing for days. No one knew where she was, or who took her...it was like she disappeared into thin air. And, one night, I fell asleep...in my dream, I heard someone whimpering and crying. So I woke up, and I looked around the dark cellar, I saw torture devices, and power tools.

The whimpering was coming from me, but it sounded like a woman.

I looked up, and I saw this neighbor who lived down the block from us. He was the guy, who invited everyone over for barbecues, invited the kids over to his swimming pool, and was just an all around nice guy. I however, had always found him creepy.

And I was right...because I saw him, do things...horrible things, all with a smile on his face. I could feel her fear, her panic...I heard every scream and every whimper. But no matter what I couldn't get up. I saw him take her to a ditch...and drive off." Said Ian, his blue eyes seemed dazed as he remembered. Anthony placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

" The next day, they found her body in that ...and I tried to tell my parents that I knew who it was, that I'd seen it in a dream...but they didn't believe me..." He looked down.

" You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Said Lasercorn softly, Ian sighed and shook his head. deciding to keep going...even if it did hurt to remember.

" Later, we were at the family's house paying our respect, because they lived just down the street...and I begged my parents not to let me go, because I was afraid he would be there. They took me there and I saw him there...he looked at me, and I swear its like he knew something...because he gave me the creepiest look ever. All throughout...he just kept on looking at me..." Ian felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

And what was worse he was at school too as a teacher's assistant...and it got to the point where I begged my mom to let me transfer because...I just couldn't take it and I got so scared and freaked out."

Anthony looked at him sympathetically, he never knew that...anytime he'd ask Ian why he transferred schools, Ian would get extremely defensiv...or quiet, and look frightened...he knew why now. Ian sighed and pointed the camera at Anthony, the others stood and gave Ian a group hug. Ian smiled softly, feeling better...at least a little.


	26. Anthony's story : Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, here is the latest chapter of Scary Smosh, and we have Anthony's story, which again the lovely Creekgrrl helped me with. And this is Anthony's story, which ties in with Ouija...obviously, hehe since that one is a spinof of this story. Anywho, let us begin. **

**Edit: sorry for the super long wait, especially since we don't have that far to go...so...yeah.**

**With Halloween around the corner, I thought it would be fun to focus on the villains.**

**Simply make a list of the scariest villains, from the least to greatest...using the villains in my Smosh fanfictions. The ones who have a good amount of detail, will win, a halloween themed oneshot, or just any oneshot of their choosing.**

* * *

They went back to their seats, Anthony cleared his throat...he knew it was his turn...he was just greatful, the night was almost over. He looked up, and noticed a shadow that wasn't there before.

" Anthony?" Said Ian, placing a hand on his shoulder and snapping Anthony out of his daze.

" Sorry, um a week ago, I was editing the latest Lunchtime with Smosh, and I was reviewing the footage and...when I looked through it...I saw a shadow...behind me in the video." Said Anthony, Ian gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" The thing is thought, all throughout that Lunchtime I did feel like there was something in there...At first I thought it was just my imagination. But, I thought I saw this weird...shadow in the room. Then my head started hurting...and all throughout filming I tried to ignore it, but it was this weird...just really bad headache. So, I drank some medicine...but it didn't work.

And, the headache kept getting worse. I just tried to ignore it...and, later when I was editing it. I saw a shadow." Said Anthony, his brown eyes looking down at his hands. He remembered how freaked out he was, but he'd gotten rid of the board..he knew he did.

" Did anything else happen?" Asked Mari curiously.

" When I got home, a couple of days later, Kalel and I were recording a WULAS...and I swore I saw this shadow again, The next thing I know there's this weird aura around Kalel...she was kind of swaying alittle, and looked really pale..like she was about to fall over at any second. So, we stop recording and I take her to the room. Now Kalel has this weird 'cat whisperer' thing where she's really good with cats. But Bukki and Pip wouldn't get near her.

They'd hiss at her, and try to get away from her as fast as possible.

Then when we got to our room, she laid down, I went to go make her something, and I left her to sleep or something. I saw her turn on her camera, before I left. It looked like she was recording...but there was just something so off about her voice...and then when I came back, she fell asleep. When she woke up, she said she didn't remember going to sleep or anything.

When I looked through the footage that was on her phone...her eyes were dark, and her voice...it was like two people were talking at once. And, she had the creepiest smile on her face. I showed it to her, and she said she didn't remember recording it at all. We deleted it...but...yeah." Said Anthony, Ian gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Anthony sighed and pointed the camera at Mari.

* * *

**That was Anthony's story, tell me yours, and I guess people didn't like yesterday's updates, sorry. I'll try better tommorrow. But for now, enjoy this one XD**


	27. Mari's story- Yotsuya Kaidan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Here is Mari's chapter of Scary Smosh, and we have only four chapters left guys!, not to mention Halloween is coming up. So, I have some exciting things planned. But anyway, um Thank you to Guest, who suggested the Japanese hide and seek, game. But I already had something planned. Instead, I do believe you've just given me, something I can use for a new story or oneshot XD**

**Anyway, read on XD**

* * *

" Ok, so before I saw the Kuchisake-onna my friends and I saw another spirit deep in the forest, her name is Yotsuya Kaidan, and long ago..when the village was first founded. She was the daughter, of one of the wealthiest clans in the village. She was eknokn for her beauty..much like the Kuchisake-onna. And like the Kuchisakeonna...was killed by her husband.

When Yotutsuya Kaidan fell pregnant, her husband didn't want the burden of having a baby. So, he kidnapped her in the dead of night...and through her off a rocky hill, just outside of the village.

Supposedly, her ghost remains on that hill, tossing the spirit of her husband down it just like he'd done to her. But, sometimes...she'd toss in unexpecting travelers."

The guys listened as Mari told her story, and Anthony suddenly felt abit nervous about him and Kalel taking anymore trips to Japan.

" The forest outside the village, is also a popular place for children to play...we'd go hiking, fishing and djust basically playing in there. So, one day before I saw the Kuchisakeonna...we were playing in the forest. I forgot what it was but, anyway. We went abit too far...and we saw a woman, with long black hair and this white Kimono. Like the kind on Onryo, or stringy haired ghost girls as their called in the west.

And, she was throwing...something. we didn't see, all we heard was a man crying out and telling her not to do this..to spare him. She didn't listen and tossed him off the edge before she turned to us...and we ran." Said Mari, she sighed and leaned back in her seat.

" And the later I saw Kuchisakeonna..." Said Mari, Anthony placed a hand on her shoulder. Before pointing the camera at Sohinki.

" Theres alot of ghosts near your grandparents' village." Said Sohinki.

" Well, ouji-san says that...after Yotsuya Kaidan was murdered and she became...what she is. The keeper of the shrine, my great-great-great-great grandpa said that because of this one act. The village was now tainted and the spirits displeased." She explained.

" The spirits were displeased because of this one act? what was she the only one who got murdered in this village?" Asked Lasercorn. Mari shrugged.

" Spirits tend to have...interesting ways of doing things. But, the village is stuck with them...and live in fear forever." Said Mari sadly, Anthony gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled and clared her throat.

" Ok Sohinki, you go."

* * *

**That was Mari's last story, whats yours XD**


	28. Sohinki's Story: Whistling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Useful has provided me with some awesome ideas for the SmoshGames guys, for the following chapters I'll try to finish this story before Halloween, I really, really will. But um, anyway lets get started.**

**So, Sohinki hasn't told us his experience in the Smosh Building like the others have, so that is the rest XD'**

* * *

" Ok, so you guys have all told us experiences you've had in the Smosh Building...but I haven't so this is my story. " Said Sohinki, before clearing his throat. The others turned and stayed quiet, as he began to tell his story.

" So, this one day I was going to the office to open the mail for a video for my channel, It was pretty early and hardly anyone was there and...I think it was a few days or so after Lasercorn had his encounter with the woman...anyway. The only thing that was weird was that it was pretty chilly. And y'know I'm thinking hey its October, winter's coming in a couple months no big.

So, I go to turn the heater on...when I hear this strange whistling sound. "

" And you went to investigate it?" Asked Anthony, Sohinki nodded.

" Yeah, but when I went the whistling was gone, so I thought maybe it was just my imagination pulling tricks on me. And then...everything went black, as a blackout happened...and the only thing I could hear was the damn whistling."

The others sat up, and gulped as they looked at him with large wide eyes.

" I took out my phone, and shined the light, and I saw...something staring at me...to this day I have no idea what it was but it was just this thing. I screamed so loud and dropped my phone, and when the lights came back on I saw nothing there." Said Sohinki, he blinked a few seconds trying to ignore the image in his mind.

" What did it look like?" Asked Joven.

" Lets just say, it was bad." Said Sohinki, not really wanting to relive that particular memory.

The others looked away, wondering just whatit was he saw that could've been that bad...Sohinki cleared his throat, and faced the camera towards Joven.

* * *

**Thats Sohinki's story, tell me yours**


End file.
